Lost and Found
by SwanQueenAddict
Summary: Regina almost had her, but then she forgot and it's heartbreaking. Because not having someone...well, that's the worst curse imaginable.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**The characters aren't mine; I'm just borrowing them for a while for my own and your entertainment!

**A/N:** Not really sure how this idea came into my head. Maybe my mood depicts the scene in the story. *shrugs* Enjoy and reviews are always welcome :) Beta work done by _Refreshingly Original._

* * *

Emma skidded to a halt just outside the hospital room. A small sigh of relief escaping her lips as she stared at Regina sleeping.

"Emma," Dr Whale called. The blonde looked over to her left and saw him slowly approaching.

"What happened?" Emma asked, glancing back at Regina.

"We're not sure. Her neighbour, Mrs. Donoghue brought her in unconscious. When she came around, she was…" Dr Whale paused. Emma's heart rate sky rocketed with every second that went by.

"Yes?" she squeaked.

"She doesn't remember who she is. We believe she hit her head and that is causing her amnesia."

"How did it happen?" Emma questioned.

"Only Regina can answer that, if she gets her memories back," Dr Whale answered.

"When. When she gets her memories back," Emma choked. Dr Whale briefly looked at the blonde then turned his head away. Emma bit on her lip and glanced down at her watch. _'Henry should be out of school by now,'_ she thought to herself. "Can I take Regina home?" Emma asked after a moment of silence.

"Not just yet. We would like to keep her overnight for observations. Why don't you go home and get some sleep," Dr Whale suggested.

"No. I am not leaving," Emma retorted.

"Ok, well, I'll be by later to check in." Dr Whale said then left suddenly. Emma took a deep breath and took her phone out of her pocket. Walking into the room, she sat in the armchair in the corner.

"_Hi Emma,"_ Mary Margaret answered.

"Is Henry still there?" she spoke quietly as not to disturb Regina.

"_No, he left a little while ago with his friends,"_ Mary Margaret replied.

"Oh. Do you happen to know if he got the bus home?" Emma asked.

"_No, I think I saw him- Emma, what's wrong?"_ Mary Margaret asked suddenly.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know where he was. Look, I have to go." Emma lied.

"_Ok. Well if you want to talk just let me know,"_ Mary Margaret said and hung up. Emma stared down at her mobile in her hand and quickly typed a message to Henry. She leaned her head against the back of the arm chair as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Wh-who are you?" A small voice asked in the dark room. Emma bolted upright in the chair and looked over at the bed. Her heart caught in her throat as she got to her feet. "Do I know you?" Regina asked again. Emma paused in her step and composed herself. Taking a deep breath, she appeared at the side of the bed.

"Yeah, we're… friends," she answered. "I'm Emma Swan" the blonde added quickly. "How are you feeling?" Emma queried.

"Still really tired and my head hurts," Regina admitted, relaxing against the pillow. Emma smiled down at the brunette and reached out to touch her hand. She suddenly withdrew her hand and looked away. _'Play it cool, Swan. I don't want to freak her out even more,'_ Emma sighed, biting her lip.

"You should get some more rest," Emma said a few minutes later. "Do you want me to go?" she asked quietly.

"Um," Regina paused. "I don't really know you but I don't want to be alone," she admitted.

"Well, I'll go back and sit in this comfy chair. If you change your mind, just tell me to get out," Emma smiled softly and turned around. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. After she sat down, she pulled it out and unlocked the screen. _'Have you two cracked into the champagne yet? Not that I know anything about that… Mum said I could stay over at Benni's tonight'_ Emma stared down at the message from Henry. She re-read it again before quickly replying. _'What had Regina planned for us tonight?'_ Emma thought as she looked back at her girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma left the hospital the next morning while Regina was still asleep. She drove over to Henry's friends' house which he was visiting. Emma parked the car on the street outside the house. She walked up the front steps and knocked on the door.

"Hi Emma," Benni's mother greeted. "Is everything alright?" she asked, staring at the blonde.

"I know it's early, sorry about that but a family emergency has arisen." Emma explained.

"No problem at all. They are still asleep in front of the TV," she replied, stepping aside to let Emma pass. She found Henry hanging off the edge of the couch. Emma knelt down in front of her son.

"Henry," she called softly as she shook him awake.

"Mum?" Henry groaned, opening one eye.

"Get your stuff, we have to go,"

"What's going on?" He asked, jumping to his feet and swung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Thank Mrs Clayton for letting you stay over," Emma instructed.

"Thank you for letting me sleepover," Henry repeated, looking up at Benni's mother.

"No worry, dear. And you are most welcome to visit anytime you want," she replied with a smile. _'Regina would've said something like that,'_ Emma thought as her heart skipped a beat. _'If I ever get her back again,'_ she added as the tears swelled in her eyes.

"Mum?" Henry whispered, tugging on her arm. Emma forced a smile and looked down at the twelve year old.

"Come on," she said barely audible. Wrapping her arm around Henry, they left the house and walked to the car. She drove in silence to a local park a few blocks away. Emma got out of the car and turned to face Henry. "Let's go get some ice cream and then we'll have a talk." Emma said, placing a hand on Henry's shoulder.

"I don't want ice cream, Mum. Just tell me what is going on!" Henry argued, pushing off Emma's hand.

"Alright," Emma sighed as she guided him over to a vacant bench. "Yesterday I got a call," she began. "It was from the hospital about Regina…" Emma choked and took another pause.

"Is Mum ok? What happened? Can I see her?" Henry burst with questions.

"Slow down," Emma chuckled. "There is one more thing you need to know,"

Emma muttered. Henry's face fell and he shuffled closer. "She can't remember who she is or anyone she used to know. The doctors say it's only temporary." Emma explained. Henry thought for a moment before speaking.

"So Mum won't remember I'm her son?!" he questioned.

"That's right. When we do see her, we can't say anything that might freak her out." Emma said.

"I get it, we have to act along with the amnesia until she begins to remember," Henry nodded.

"You really are the smartest kid," Emma grinned, ruffling his hair. Henry shrugged Emma off as they walked back to the car.

**/ - x - x - x - /**

"How are you feeling this morning, Regina?" Dr Whale asked as he entered the room.

"My head still hurts but better," she answered, sitting up in the bed.

"Do you remember where you live?"

"Um…." She paused, starting to panic.

"It's ok, Dr Whale. I can drive her home." Emma offered as she suddenly appeared beside him. Regina looked over at Emma and gave a small smile. Knots tugged at Emma's stomach, she half turned as she felt Henry behind her.

"Who is that?" Regina asked as Henry stepped around the tall blonde.

"This is Henry, my son," Emma introduced, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Nice to meet you," Regina spoke and relaxed against the pillows.

"Emma, there are some paper work you need to fill out before Regina is released," Dr Whale mentioned, glancing at Emma.

"Sure," she muttered with a nod. "I'll be right back, Regina," Emma said then followed the Doctor out of the room.

"Do you go to school here?" Regina asked moments later.

"Yeah, I'm really good at maths," he answered proudly. "My Mum helped me a lot," he muttered with a lump in his throat.

"That's good. You'll need maths later in life," Regina chuckled. The pair stared at each other in uncomfortable silence, not knowing what to say next. Suddenly the door burst opened and Emma strode back into the room.

"Well, everything is set. We can wait outside while you get changed. I believe your things are hanging in that little cupboard," Emma said, pointing behind her.

"Thanks," Regina muttered and watched as mother and son left.

"Are you ok, Mum?" Henry asked as he shut the door behind them.

"Not really," Emma mumbled, slumping her shoulders in defeat.

"It'll be ok, you'll see," Henry said, mustering up all the courage he had. Emma smiled down at her son, she pulled him into a tight hug and suddenly looked up at Regina standing next to them. They all walked down to the entrance of the hospital and over to Emma's car.

"You expect me to get into _that_?" Regina retorted. Emma huffed at remarks then broke out into a smile, _'That's my Regina I know and love,_' she thought as hoped soared her memories might be returning. "Emma," Regina called. "It is really nice of you doing all this for me, but I still don't know you. I…" she stopped.

"It's fine. I'm just driving you home," Emma shrugged as her hope diminished. Regina nodded her head and got into the passenger side. The drive over to Regina's house was silent.

"I live here?!" Regina gasped. Emma parked the car on the driveway and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Yeah. You are also Mayor of Storybrooke," Henry piped up from the back. He sunk down into his seat seeing the glare from Emma.

"Mayor," Regina repeated.

"How about we go inside," Emma suggested.

"Yes," Regina agreed.

"Wait here," Emma instructed, seeing the front door ajar. Emma approached the house cautiously. She pushed the door opened and entered. Standing in the middle of the entrance, Emma looked around and saw a baseball bat lying against the wall. Emma slowly padded over and picked it up in her right hand.

Out of the corner of her eye, something in the kitchen caught her attention. A broken candle lay on the kitchen floor with a reddish-brown stain next to it. Things were slowly piecing together, _'But why candles?!' _Emma thought as she moved back to the entrance. Her heart began to pound against her chest, she noted the trail of rose petals leading upstairs with a candle in a glass on every third step. Emma dropped the bat and race out of the house. She let the door click shut behind her as she hurried down the front steps and towards her car.

"Get back in the car," Emma muttered, unlocking the doors.

"Emma?" Regina asked quietly.

"Mum, what's going on?" Henry questioned, looking worried.

"Get in the car!" she snapped. Henry obeyed and quickly clambered into the back seat.

"Where are we going?" he asked once Emma had turned on the engine and drove down the road.

"Home," Emma muttered quickly, risking a quick glance across at Regina.

On the outskirts of town, Emma pulled up in front of a two storey house. She turned off the engine and looked at the house. A white picket fence surrounded the front of the house, a stoned path lead up to four or five steps to the front porch.

"Who lives here?" Regina queried, mesmerised by the house.

"This is my place," Emma answered, ignoring the glare from Henry in the back. Emma quickly climbed out of the car and rushed around to help Regina. Emma held the gate open for Regina and Henry. She then quickly rushed up to the front door and pulled a key from her jeans pocket.

"How long have you had this place?" Regina asked as Emma held open the front.

"Just a few months. Me and my…." But Emma suddenly stopped as sadness filled her eyes.

"What?" Regina asked, taking a step closer to the blonde. Emma shook her head and stared down at the floor.

"Why don't I give you guys the grand tour?" she said a few minutes later.

"Sure, though first, could I use your bathroom?" Regina replied.

"Of course," Emma nodded. "Just through here," she said, leading Regina down a small hall and opened the second door to the right. Emma turned around to find Henry waiting at the front door. "What's wrong?" she frowned.

"How come I never knew about this house?" Henry asked quietly.

"It was going to be a surprise for you guys. I wanted to make sure that it was mine before saying anything," Emma shrugged.

"If it's a surprise, how did you know Mum would like it?" Henry asked again. Emma laughed a little and shook her head.

"I saw her admiring it in the paper," Emma answered. Regina cleared her throat behind Emma, making her jump in surprise.

"Sorry," she apologised.

"No worries," Emma smiled, turning around.

"So, a tour?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Beta work done by _Refreshingly Original._

* * *

"How about that tour?" Henry said, breaking the silence.

"Right," Emma nodded. "Well you know where the bathroom is, the room next to it is the guest bedroom. The door down there on the left leads to the living room with a small space in the corner for a study area, there is also a door that connects to the kitchen. The door at the end of the hall is the main door to the kitchen. The stairs are in the living room which leads to the bedrooms," Emma explained.

"Can I go explore upstairs?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, sure," Emma nodded as she led the way to the living room. Henry dumped his bag on the floor and ran up the stairs.

"You have a very lovely home," Regina said, looking around the room. "Maybe a little bare," she added with a giggle.

"Yeah, I haven't gotten around to fitting it all out with furniture yet," Emma muttered, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Where does this door lead?" Regina asked, indicating to the door near a big bookshelf.

"Well this was where the study area is going to be. Just need to find a good desk. The door leads out to the back garden," Emma said, moving across the room and swung it open. Regina smiled faintly as Emma held the door open for her.

"Wow…" Regina stuttered, staring out at the large grassed area. Regina spun around to face Emma and noticed another door.

"That's the laundry room which leads into the garage," Emma explained before Regina had the chance to ask.

"You have an apple tree," Regina said. "I like apples," she quickly added.

"Regina!" Emma cried, seeing the brunette stagger on her feet.

"I just feel a bit dizzy. I think I've been standing for too long," Regina muttered, waving her hand to indicate she was fine.

"There is a bench over here," Emma said, resting her hand on Regina's back for support. Seconds after the pair sat down, Regina's stomach roared in protest for not having food all day.

"I haven't eaten today," she admitted, looking down.

"I'm sure I can find something in the house for you to eat," Emma said.

"Thanks," Regina muttered, following Emma back into the house. Having looked through the cupboards and pantry in the kitchen, Emma leaned against the bench and looked over at Regina. "Not much here, huh?" the brunette guessed from Emma's expression.

"No," Emma replied, pulling her phone from her pocket. She quickly sent a message and looked up to see Henry enter the kitchen. "I'll have to go out and stock up with food," Emma said. "I've sent a message to Mary Margaret. She is going to come over while I'm out," she added.

"I came capable to stay here by myself!" Henry argued.

"I was more thinking of in case something should happen to Regina," Emma explained.

"Ah," Henry muttered, glancing over at her.

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the door. Getting up from her stool, she walked to the front door and swung it open. She smiled seeing Mary Margaret standing before her carrying a tray of coffee cups and a brown paper bag. Stepping aside, she let her in. After closing the door Emma led the way back to the kitchen.

"Hi Henry," Mary Margaret greeted.

"Hi," he replied back with a little wave.

"I'm Mary Margaret," she introduced herself to Regina. "Emma said she was going out to get some groceries but I bought some food in case anyone was hungry straight away," Mary Margaret explained, ripping open the brown bag. Slipping out of the house as Mary Margaret was handing out coffee and a hot chocolate to Henry, Emma walked to her car. There was something she needed to do before buying groceries.

**/ - x - x - x - /**

Emma parked her beetle in the Mayor's driveway and took a deep breath before getting out and entering the house. Emma headed straight for the kitchen; she picked up the candle and threw it in the bin. Grabbing some cleaning products from under the sink, she scrubbed the floor, pouring water over the stain and scrubbing till it had almost disappeared. Taking a plastic bag, she headed for the stairs and slowly picked up every rose petal and candle. The trail led to the bedroom where Emma pushed the door open. She smiled to herself seeing a heart shape made out of petals at the foot of the bed. She looked up at the bed and dropped the bag. A single rose lay on her side of the bed with a diamond ring sitting on her pillow.

"No!" Emma cried as she fell to the ground in a sobbing heap.

Sometime later, Emma slowly pushed herself up from the floor. She stared around the room wondering how long she had been there. Her heart was stilling pounding against her chest as she cleaned the heart into the plastic bag. Her feet felt heavy with every step she took towards the bed. She smelt the rose before placing it in the bag. She gently lay the bag down on the bed and reached for the ring. The ring was stunning; the silver band wrapped around the main diamond with smaller diamonds on either side. Taking a breath, Emma closed the box and hid it away in the bedside table before heading downstairs. Outside, she placed the bag in the bins, closed the front door then raced to her car and drove off.

**/ - x - x - x - /**

"Your mother has been a while," Mary Margaret said, looking over her shoulder.

"There really wasn't a lot of food here," Regina said, looking across at Mary Margaret before turning her head back to the TV. Mary Margaret got to her feet as she heard the front door click shut and helped Emma carry the groceries into kitchen.

"Is everything ok?" she asked quietly, studying the blonde's face. Emma shook her head and began to unpack the bags. "Emma," Mary Margaret called softly as she placed her hand on Emma's arm.

"Not now, ok," Emma groaned. Mary Margaret sighed and returned to the living room. Emma stood at the doorway and smiled seeing Regina and Henry sitting on the couch. She slowly walked into the room and sat next to Regina. Stretching out, she rested her arm on the back of the couch, fingertips lightly tracing Regina's shoulder.

"Emma, could I have a word with you?" she asked, looking over at the blonde.

"Sure," she nodded and got up from the couch. Emma waited for Regina and led the way to kitchen. She pulled out two stools at the island bench and sat down. "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"You have been really nice when you offered me a ride home from the hospital, and I appreciate it." Regina began. "I… I find you attractive, well I find any women attractive, I think. I know you've been sneaking glances at me and I'm assuming that you have these same feelings." She continued. Emma took a deep breath and nervously shifted her weight on the stool.

"Yeah, I like the ladies," she said quietly.

"There may have been something between us before my accident," Regina paused. Emma's heart started to pound loudly in her ears, she had an idea where this conversation was heading.

"But I don't remember those feelings," Regina muttered.

"Regina…" Emma choked.

"I'm sorry but I can't do this," Regina said, getting to her feet. "I can't pretend to have feelings I don't remember,"

"Regina," Emma begged, grabbing her hand.

"Please let me go," she whispered. Emma let her go and stumbled back on her feet.

"Mum, what's going on?" Henry called, glancing from Regina to Emma. Regina's mouthed gaped open as she stared at Henry. She half turned her head to the side, glancing at Emma before she fled from the house. Emma buried her face in her hands as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Henry rushed forward and wrapped his arms around her. "It's going to be ok, Mum. She will remember, Operation Evil-Panda is in progress," Henry whispered with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Beta work done by _Refreshingly Original._

* * *

Over the next few days, Emma threw herself into her work after hearing the statement from the Mayor's office about Regina's accident.

"How long until we can go back home?" Henry asked one day after school.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, glancing across at him as she started the car.

"Move in back home with Mum."

Emma sighed as she found a side street and pulled over, "You don't like our new home?" She asked.

"Yeah I do," Henry paused. "But I like my old room better," he added quietly.

"I know," she muttered. "I miss it too, but we can't force her into anything she isn't comfortable with. She doesn't remember being with me or her own feelings," Emma explained. Henry shrugged and stared out the window. "Hey," Emma called softly. "We just have to be patient. Her memories will return, and when they do things will be back to normal."

"I guess so," Henry muttered, falling silent for the rest of the trip home. Emma parked in the driveway and noticed Regina's car on the street. She got out of the car and saw Regina sitting on the front steps. Taking a deep breath, Emma slowly approached her house with her arm wrapped around Henry.

"Hi," Regina mumbled.

"Hey!" Henry greeted enthusiastically.

"Can we talk?" Regina asked, getting to her feet. Emma quickly climbed up the front stairs and unlocked the door.

"You better come in then," Emma said, holding the door open. Henry looked between his two mothers as they all entered the living room. "Why don't you get started on your homework," Emma ordered.

"Yes Mum," Henry groaned and trudged up the stairs.

"Take a seat," Emma offered. "Would you like a drink?" Emma asked.

"I'm fine, thanks," Regina replied with a smile. Emma nodded her head and moved over to a small cabinet and poured herself a drink. "I haven't heard from you," Regina said as she watched Emma join her on the couch.

"Last time we _talked_ you said you didn't want to be with someone you don't remember having feelings for," Emma spat and sipped her drink.

"I know," Regina groaned, biting her lip at Emma's remark. "Ever since my office made that statement, I've had people stop me in the street. They tell me who they are and there life story, it's been a little overwhelming," Regina paused. "But you and Henry were different. You acted somewhat normal around me. I wanted to know why, so I did a little digging. I went through my email and phone and the evidence was there that we must've been in a relationship." Regina explained.

"What are you trying to say?" Emma questioned, placing her glass on the coffee table.

"It's really lonely in that big house of mine," Regina paused, biting her lip once more. "I want to get to know yourself and Henry better. Maybe hang out a few times, my memories might come back if I'm around people who I shared memories with," Regina muttered with a shrug.

"I don't want to force you into anything," Emma said, biting her lip.

"I know," Regina smiled, inching closer. "Let's just start with friends," Regina suggested.

"I can handle that," Emma replied. "I think…" she added and looked over at Henry walking down the stairs.

"What's going on?" he asked, moving over to the couch and sat next to Emma.

"We're just hanging out," Regina answered.

"Why don't we all go for a walk in the park?" Emma suggested.

"Booring!" Henry groaned.

"How about dinner at Grannys?" Regina asked.

"Not hungry," Henry shrugged.

"Well what do _you_ want to do mister?" Emma snapped.

"Truth or Dare," Henry said quietly. Emma looked over at Regina who just shrugged her shoulders. Sighing inwardly, Emma wondered what Henry was up to. _'No doubt this all part of his Operation Evil-Panda plan,'. _Looking back at Henry and nodded reluctantly. Emma picked up her glass from the coffee table and quickly skulled the rest. Emma walked around the coffee table and settled in the arm chair.


End file.
